


Lava and knives, pog

by Lokirye



Series: Mcty shorts [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Smp, Gen, Good dad Phil, Knives, Nether Tommyinnit, Oneshot, SBI INC, Words don’t make sense, autocorrect is my best friend, come get your good dad Phil juice, i am exhausted, i pick the way to escape reality, lava baths, my lockdown, pog - Freeform, this is about characters not cc, you probably won’t be getting it from me again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokirye/pseuds/Lokirye
Summary: Philza was just strolling through the nether, being the big boss man he is and stumbled across a child. It was his now.
Relationships: Phil Watson & TommyInnit, SBI inc - Relationship, Technoblade & Tommyinni, Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Mcty shorts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164347
Comments: 11
Kudos: 151





	Lava and knives, pog

**Author's Note:**

> The first part was inspired by a wattpad fic I read and the lava bit inspired by some comic I saw on TikTok about Ranboo having lava baths because water. Same story, if the ccs mention they are uncofrsbke with this stuff, I will delete it. New fic will be posted tomorrow, today or soon, just need to edit it! Pog through the pain

He had just been sitting in the carpeted hall, minding his own business when someone picked him up from behind. He couldn’t see behind him and without thinking, Tommy called him dad. It wasn't his fault! He was used to his dad doing that. Then he remembered his dad wasn’t here. 

He swung his head around, shocked. Pink plaited hair hung on the guys shoulder, a crown resting on top of his head adjourned with jewels. He lifted an eyebrow.

"You gonna nickname me 'dad' now?" He asked in a monotone voice. Tommy’s face went red and he kicked the man in the chest. Hard. Too hard for a human eight year old, especially as small as this one.

"What the- ow stop!" Technoblade dropped the kicking child, grimacing. Children disgusted him. Can’t they just like... grow up?

"I didn't call you dad you loser!" Tommy shouted, cheeks still pink. Technoblade gave him a questioning look.

"Sure ya didn't kid, sure ya didn't." He pushed up his glasses and walked out the room, leaving the sulking child on the floor pouting. All of this noise attracted someone else to his spot. What? Tommy had powerful lungs.

Why couldn’t they leave him alone? First they take him from his home, next they invade his floor!

"Um, Phil!" Someone shouted from behind him. Tommy crawled to his feet and turned around to face him.

"What's this kid doing here!?" 

——————————

"I didn't call you dad, Tesco own brand Pinkie Pie!" Tommy protested, jabbing his fork at him. Philza was struggling to hold his laughs in and Wilbur had given up entirety, heaving for air.

Technoblade just rolled his eyes and barked in surprise when the kid threw his knife just between his fingers, digging into the table. Philza’s eyes widened, should he of given a sharp knife to a child? Eh. Who cares, he’ll learn.

"What the f-hell!?"

Tommy smiled at him, innocent looking. Philza just laughed at Technoblade's horror, finally giving in.

Tommy tugged his knife out of the table and went back to his food, muttering something that only Technoblade understood. The others didn’t hear, not having as good hearing as the piglin hybrid.

"Bitch." He whispered in piglin, shovelling food into his mouth quickly. Technoblade eyed him, choosing his words carefully. What. In. The. 7. Realms.

"Hey Phil, where did you find this kid...?"

"The nether, why?” Philza said, chewing.

“He just spoke piglin!” 

“What.” Wilbur nearly spat out his water. Piglin was hard to learn and here was this puny eight year old being able to speak it!?

“Um... I guess he’s full of surprises- IMSORRY!” He yelled the last bit when Tommy growled at him. He was right there, it’s rude to talk about someone when they’re right in front of you, did no one teach them manners?

"Okay, this is too much. I'm going back to bed." Technoblade slammed his cutlery down and left the room hastily. This was too much.

"Di-did I say something wrong?" Tommy questioned, looking up. 

"No kid, you didn't." Wilbur smiled at him reassuringly which was eventually returned. Sure he could be scary, but he was eight. A mere child.

That thought came to stop when Wilbur once stole one of Tommy’s piece of bread and he bit him.  
—————————————-

"It's too cold!" Tommy whined, shivering. 

"Tommy, it's literally boiling water." Philza sighed. It hurt for him to dip his hand in, how was Tommy saying it was cold!? Philza had been trying to get the water hot enough when Tommy kept on complaining. 

He tried to recall what he did when he picked Technoblade up and realised.

Damn he was dumb. Of course it was going to be to cold, the kid was used to the heat from the nether! The sweltering lava and burning stone, with ghasts and fireballs coming left right and centre.

"Technoblade, grab me a fire resistance potion!" He called much to Tommy's confusion. He did this with Technoblade when he was about to die from hypothermia. A lava bath would be hot enough!

"What's a potion?" Tommy asked, eyes wide with curiosity.

"What do you mean what's a potion? You don't know what a potion is?"

"Nope." Tommy shook his head. It sounded weird.

"I'll explain later, out the bath, I'm running you a new one." He grabbed a red towel and wrapped it around the small boy when he got out, trying to keep him warm.

The boy looked like a little duckling, swaddled up and sat down. It almost made Philza coo, almost. Technoblade was lying, he did not ever coo at Tommy.

"Here you go." Technoblade walked into the room, holding a fire resistance potion and a bucket of lava in each hand, "I guessed."

"Thanks." Philza said, grabbing both from his eldest son, cringing at the heat of the lava. It burned.

Technoblade and Tommy were lucky they couldn’t feel it. It felt like a hundred burning needles poking at his skin, all him different places until he bled. 

Technoblade walked out of the room, searching for a book.

Philza poured the bucket into the tub, watching it slowly bubble. It looked cool, and tasty. He looked back at the child, noticing him picking at the towel. God damn it, he didn't need another child ruining all his soft stuff. It’ll be like Wilbur all over again!

He sighed and picked him up, dropping him into the lava.

"That better?" He asked, grabbing the potion and drinking it.

"Yes!" Tommy sighed, the heat was perfect, and went under, causing Phil to panic. He could see the bubbles coming up, and immediately plunged his hand in, finding his hair and pulling him up. He couldn’t feel the burning, but he could definitely feel the heat. 

"Bubbles!" He yelled happily, smacking the lava and blowing more. It didn’t land on the walls, thank god. Philza chuckled at the child's antics. Maybe it wouldn’t be so hard. He’d find the kids parents, return him and he’d grow up. Or, he’d adopt him, which wouldn’t happen.

It happened.


End file.
